Lustful Chocolate Kisses
by LoveAkito
Summary: Rufus discovers chocolate in one of the best ways ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I finally wrote a Rufus x Reno fanfic. I am so happy. This has been on my mind for a good while after I dreamt about it and wanted to share it. I hope you enjoy it…_

**Lustful Chocolate Kisses**

Rufus sighed and dropped his pen. He slumped over his desk in exhaustion and looked out of his office window. It was then he realised it had actually grown dark as he lost himself in his paperwork for the afternoon. He stood from his desk and stretched happily. He then decided to check out the building so he made his way out of his empty quiet lonely office to find people.

He made his way to the relaxing area for his Turks within the healing lodge. It was there he noticed a certain red head sitting there happily digging into a jar of something and watching television on the couch. Out of curiosity Rufus decided to join him. He sat beside Reno and relaxed into the sofa; this was a rare occurrence to see Rufus drop his guard and relax without his usual hard appearance

"Why are you here?" Rufus asked

"I'm technically on shift yo" Reno smiled happily spooning the food out of the jar into his mouth. Reno slowly licked the spoon happily sticking his tongue out to lick the spoon clean. Rufus watched lustfully thinking about how skilled Reno's tongue looked. He then remembered where he as and shook his head; snapping himself out of these types of thoughts.

"Whatever are you eating Turk?" he asked

"Oohhh….it is chocolate spread yo…but I eats it how it mean to be yo" he smiled happily. Rufus tilted his head

"Chocolate?" he asked; chocolate was something he never really ate; it was seen more as a slum food.

Reno's eyes went wide in shock as he span his head round to look at Rufus.

"You don't know what chocolate is?" he yelped in shock. Rufus shook his head looking pretty calm in comparison. Reno dug his spoon back into his chocolate spread and pushed the chocolate filled spoon towards his boss. Rufus took the spoon reluctantly and looked closely at the substance. Reno sighed and rolled his eyes

"I promise you'll love it yo" he grinned happily. Rufus slowly moved the spoon and put it in his mouth; Rufus loved the sweet taste that invaded his mouth and like Reno licked the spoon clean. Reno took his spoon back and grinned mischievously watching Rufus from his side.

"You know what makes it even better yo?" he asked and Rufus looked at him innocently and curious awaiting the answer. Reno dug the spoon back into the jar and again took the chocolate into his mouth; he then turned to Rufus and kissed him deeply exchanging the chocolate spread into Rufus's mouth using his skilful tongue.

Rufus's eyes went wide in shock to see Reno's closed ones looking quite pleasured. Rufus loved the taste currently in his mouth; the sweetness of the chocolate spread mixed with the taste of Reno; a taste that consisted of alcohol and cigarettes; they mixed perfectly and Rufus closed his eyes to concentrate on the beautiful taste that remained in his mouth; reluctantly swallowing the remains. The kiss soon got deeper as the moved towards one another. Rufus's hand moved to the back of Reno's head and messed his hair up passionately as Reno made his way onto removing Rufus's shirt. Eventually they both reluctantly withdrew from one another and slowly opened their eyes both filled with lust and longing for one another.

Rufus took the jar from Reno's hands and used his fingers to remove some chocolate from the jar. He then moved it towards Reno and Reno took his finger in his mouth. Reno sucked Rufus's finger longingly looking deep into Rufus's eyes at the clear lustfulness now spread across them. Reno then removed Rufus's finger from his mouth and took his hand; he stood and led Rufus back into his office and closed the door.

Seconds later a shirtless Reno ran out of the room and picked up the jar of chocolate. He grinned happily and ran back into Rufus's office to finish his dastardly deed beginning with the click of the lock on Rufus's office door.

_Disclaimer: thanks for reading…I hope you enjoyed it and please rate and comment. Thank you xxx_


End file.
